banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunbreaker
Fast, deadly and explosive. The gunbreaker is a warrior who jumps into the fray to protect his allies while utilizing the special gun arms, to break through enemy lines with their explosive blades or fire from range while protecting the back lines. Most gunbreakers are high ranking officers or guardians of an aristocratic, as the exotic and powerful nature of the gun arms is awed by many. 'Role: '''Close melee combatants that can be helpful both in melee and at range by using a gun arm to do either or both of these, and using enhanced bullets to aid themselves and allies. They tend to be very aggressive on the battlefield and provide support where needed. Some are dedicated protectors, only deciding to use the full power of their gun arm when truly threatened. Alignment: Any. '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''Starting Wealth: '''5d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '+3 Dex, +2 Wis Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Gunbreaker is proficient with Simple Weapons, Light Martial Weapons, and Light Firearms. They are also proficient with Gun Arms. They are proficient with all types of Armor (Light, Medium, and Heavy). They are proficient with all shields (but not tower shields). Gun Arm The Gunbreaker begins play with a single Gun Arm of their choice. This Gun Arm is bonded to them, and the weapon always works for them. It can never jam, but still fails on a Natural 1. If another creature attempts to use it, it is treated as being broken. Aurora (Su) At 1st level, as a swift action, the gunbreaker can expose his magical energy around him to heal and protect him. He gains fast healing 2 and a +1 deflection bonus to AC. These bonuses increase by 2/+1 at 4th level and every three gunbreaker levels thereafter This ability lasts for a number of rounds equal to his Wisdom modifier and can be used a number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier. Magicked Ammo (Su) The gunbreaker is able to infuse ammo he sets into his gun arm with magical energy. Whenever he loads a gun arm, a portion of the gun arm’s ammunition is infused and can be used to deal extra damage or used to activate abilities. The gunbreaker infuses up to an amount of bullets upon loading a gun arm per level. Depending on the gun arm, this can be all of the gun arm’s ammo capacity. When the gunbreaker reaches 19th level, all ammo regardless of capacity is infused. If the gunbreaker has plenty of ammo left and none infused, he can always take a move action to infuse his remaining ammo in his gun arm by running his hand over the weapon. He can infused an amount of ammo equal to the amount he gets from reloading, assuming he has the ammo to infuse. He can never have more magicked ammo available than his max. When the gunbreaker loads his gun arm, the first set of bullets is always infused first. Meaning the bullets that are spent first are the bullets that are infused. Infused bullets naturally deals an additional 1 point of damage and is considered magic for the purpose of bypassing DR. At 5th level and every five gunbreaker levels thereafter, this extra damage increases by 1. Gunbreaker Talents As the gunbreaker trains, he learns to talents to increase his mastery. At 2nd level and every two gunbreaker levels thereafter, the gunbreaker gains a talent from the list below. He must meet the prerequisite of the talent selected and each talent can only be selected once. * A complete list of gunbreaker talents can be found here: Gunbreaker Talents Keen Edge (Ex) At 2nd level, the gunbreaker gains the ability to use his gun arm to help defend himself. When wielding a gun arm, he gains a +1 shield bonus to AC. This stacks with other shield bonuses. Gun Arm Techniques At 3rd level and every three gunbreaker levels thereafter, the gunbreaker chooses to go down a path to enhance his ability with his gun arms. These are special techniques that can only be used with a gun arm and most expends infused ammo to use. The gunbreaker must meet the prerequisites to choose a gun arm technique and must have enough magicked ammo to choose and use the technique. * A complete list of gun arm techniques can be found here: Gun Arm Techniques Jugular Rip (Ex) At 3rd level, when the gunbreaker confirms a critical hit with a melee attack with a gun arm, he infuses an amount of magicked ammo in his gun arm up to the maximum he can infuse with his magicked ammo ability. Gun Arm Mastery At 5th level, the gunbreaker has gained enough training with gun arms to make his way of fighting with them his own. At 5th level and every five gunbreaker levels thereafter, he chooses a mastery below to apply to all gun arms he wields. He can choose a mastery multiple times unless otherwise noted. * Blasting Bullets: The gunbreaker adds his Wisdom modifier to damage rolls of all gun arm techniques. This mastery can only be chosen once. * Bloody Fangs: The gunbreaker adds his Wisdom modifier to the damage rolls of damage made from trigger attacks. This mastery can only be chosen once. * Parry Mastery: Increases the shield bonus from the gunbreaker’s keen edge ability by 1. * Power Mastery: Increases attack rolls and damage rolls with both melee and firearm damage of gun arms by 1. * Technique Mastery: Increases the DC of gun arm techniques by 1. * Trained Shots: The gunbreaker adds his Dexterity modifier twice to firearm damage rolls made from gun arms. This does not effect weapons with a trigger attack. This mastery can only be chosen once. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon are proficient with. Gain a +3 bonus to attack with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Quick Catridge (Ex) At 6th level, the gunbreaker has learned to stay focused and make it seem as if he’s not letting up even when he reloads. A gunbreaker reloading a gun arm no longer provokes an attack of opportunity while in an enemy’s threatened square. Improved Aurora (Su) At 7th level, the gunbreaker’s aurora ability can be used on an ally he can see within 15 feet. Only one instance of this ability can be up at any given time. If another aurora is cast on another target, the first instance ends. In addition, he can spend two uses of the ability to instead heal himself or an ally within 15 feet equal to four times the gunbreaker’s Wisdom modifier. Continuation (Ex) At 11th level, the gunbreaker’s skill has allowed him learn how to mix his attacks with those of his techniques. When making a full attack action. he declares the use of continuation. This lowers his AC by 4, takes a -2 penalty to all attack rolls made for 1 round, and at the end of the full attack, he also performs a single gun arm technique that requires a standard action as part of the full attack action. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to the gunbreaker’s Wisdom modifier. Greater Aurora (Su) At 13th level, the gunbreaker can spend three uses of Aurora to make it become an aura around himself or an ally. When used on himself or an ally within 30 feet this way, it explodes in a 15-ft.-aura around the target, granting allies within the aura half of the fast healing and AC bonus (rounded down). Only one instance of this aura can be active at any given time. The first instance ends upon using this ability again ends any other ongoing aurora effect and vice versa. Gnashing Fang (Ex) At 14th level, the gunbreaker always aims for vital spots with a gun arm, looking to end the fight quickly. He increases the critical threat range with gun arms but not the firearm part of the gun arms by 1. This applies after all other effects that increase critical threat range. Abdomen Tear (Ex) At 16th level, the gunbreaker’s attacks become stronger with each passing swing, and firing. When making a full attack with a gun arm, he ignores a cumulative 2 points of damage reduction for each successful attack for the round. For example, the first successful attack ignores 2 points of DR, the second successful attack ignores 4 points of DR, and so on. Perfect Aurora (Su) At 17th level, if the gunbreaker’s hit points is ever dropped below 0, as an immediate action, he can expend 4 uses of of aurora to keep himself at 0 HP even if the attack would kill him. Solid Barrel (Ex) At 19th level, the gunbreaker’s gun arm cannot be disarmed or sundered while he is wielding it, and is no longer subject to misfires (if any). Lion Heart (Su) At 20th level, the gunbreaker’s mastery of gun arms and his magical energy to employ his weapon peaks. The DC of gun arm techniques increases by 1 and all aurora ability use cost lowers by 1 (minimum 1). In addition, if adds his Wisdom modifier to damage rolls with his chosen Gun Arm. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited